


This is Our Soundtrack

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 20 Song Fic Shuffle Challenge, 2012!Dan and Phil, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, I tag for everything though, M/M, Multi, So read the summaries please, This is multiple one-shots, Warnings will be in the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots for the challenge: Put your playlist on shuffle and use the first 20 songs to write using the songs as motivation or you writing playlist. Content will be varied.





	1. Broken Branches and Bright Patches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into this fandom and I haven't written much since February so I'm hoping to get back into the groove! The goal is one chapter per day for 20 days but it is not a "write or die" deadline. I hope you enjoy what you read! Feel free to leave a comment and thanks for stopping by.

_It's no good- no luck- I'm too afraid._

_I want to tell you just how I feel about you._

_But why is it so difficult_

_-[I like you, I love you (Katomori Mix) English cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1kAyPjCq7M)_

 

_-_

 

There were tiny pinpricks of pain as he dangled from the branch, right leg swinging freely as he studied the clouds floating lazily in the sky. His left sneaker scrabbled against the bark and for a moment (a glorious but heart stuttering moment) he thought he might fall before his other hand instinctively scraped against the scratchy skin of the tree so he could swing with ease.

Phil sighed deeply as the danger was avoided, feeling disappointment lay heavy in his tummy.

Guess today wasn’t the day he would break his arm.

“Maybe next time…” He murmured out loud, shaking his head to dislodge the hairs that decided to flop into his eyes.

“Who’re you talking to?”

His eyes darted to the soft, timid lilt below him quickly. Phil had a second to register a mop of unruly blonde curls before his stomach free fell as his hand swiped at nothing and his body came crashing down.

He could hear the blood pounding in his ear for the heartbeat he tumbled through the air. Pain bloomed sharp and blotchy across his side and his vision blurred as he started to sniffle. He curled his knees closer to his torso as the salt began to trickle down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” The high screech was accompanied by the shuffling of feet and a _thunk_ before Phil registered shaky fingers petting his ruffled hair. Phil debated swatting them away but could hear his mum’s voice gentle scolding of _It was an accident, Philip. There’s no need for that._ so he didn’t.

“It’s okay?” The words were frantic with uncertainty before smoothing out in iffy confidence, low and clear. “It’s okay. Shhh.”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh, the tears causing the sound to warble and snot to press forcefully against his throat until he coughed. The jerking of his body caused him to groan but the initial explosion of pain was fading into dull pulses. 

“You sound like my mum!” Phil flopped onto his back to peer up at the boy who had caused him to fall to his almost death before blinking. The boy was so…small. His bright green shirt seemed to engulf him- smudged with streaks of dirt and darker patches of green from grass-and nervously flicking eyes that refused to settle on the ginger lowered to the floor. His fingers were still splayed in front of Phil’s line of sight before he curled them and wiped them across his trousers.

“I—“ Phil watched the other’s gaze dart towards the bright red slide for a moment. “My mum…she…says that when I’m upset.” The boy shifted so he was sitting on his heels. “I thought—“

“ _Daniel!_ ” A sharp call rang out into the air as a woman with short dark hair marched toward to the two boys. Phil sat up instinctively at the exasperated tone and watched as Daniel scrambled to his feet as the woman reached them, hands on her hips. “What is going on here?”

“Mum…I just…I—“ Daniel stuttered, eyes wide. “I was just—“

“Coming to check on me.” Phil jumped in as he raised his eyes to Daniel’s mother. “I fell and he was trying to make me feel better…” Phil opened his eyes a bit wider like he usually did whenever he wanted a sweet from the candy shop and added. “Ma’am.”

He watched as the woman’s jaw softened, breath escaping in a soft whoosh as her shoulders relaxed. He celebrated quietly to himself as he recognized the amusement sparkling in warm eyes ( _works every time!_ ) that reminded him of dark chocolate before she caught Daniel's eye, kneeling on one knee to be on her son’s level. “Is that true, love?”

“Yes!” Daniel replied immediately before Phil watched him turn away to pick up an abandoned orange bear that he had failed to see. “I was just trying to help…um…”

Daniel’s fingers brushed the plush fine fur of his bear, straightening the red shirt idly as his eyes lowered the ground. Phil tilted his head before blinking.

_Oh._

“Phil.” Phil supplied and was rewarded with an easy, good-natured grin. “I’m Phil.”

Daniel’s eyes twinkled as his attention went back to his mum. “Phil!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at Dan’s excitement before standing up and brushing off the fabric covering her knees. “Well…Phil, nice to meet you. Is your mum or dad around at all?”

Phil nodded at her question before he pointed to Daniel’s stuffed toy. “Is that Pooh Bear?”

“Winnie.” Daniel corrected absentmindedly and there was a pause before he squealed happily. “You like Winnie the Pooh?!”

Phil giggled before yelping, “Yeah!”

“Phil,” Daniel’s mother cut in gently, sensing the impending flood of words that were going to spill from her son’s lips. “Can you point them out?”

Phil stood, wincing before flexing the arm he landed on. It throbbed but seemed to be functional.

He sighed and turned to meet the worried stare of Daniel as the younger boy's fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt.

“Okay?”

“I’m okay, Daniel.” He reassured with a shrug. He fell for nothing. There would be no awesome cast for his arm, he lamented.

“Dan.” Daniel mumbled before thrusting Winnie in Phil’s face. “You can hold him, if you want. I like you, so…”

Phil took the toy with a gentle smile before he took a step closer to the playground to find his mum. “Don’t let Martyn hear that. He’ll tease me. Just say I’m a cool dude!”

Daniel’s mother stifled the chuckle that wanted to escape her throat as she followed the two quietly, corners of her lips turned up as Phil let Dan cling to him.

_It seems my boy has made a friend._

-

She gently ran her fingers through her son’s hair as he laid curled on his bed, head buried in his pillow.

Her eyes darted to the worn Winnie- taking in the bald spots where the fur had been rubbed away by loving fingertips, loose threads, and blue patches as Daniel hiccuped through his constricted airway. It was like he couldn’t breathe and it worried her slightly. She brought her hand to rub soothing circles against the tense muscles of his neck.

“It’s okay, love.” She kept her voice lowered and spoke in a slowed, soothing cadence. “Let it out.”

Daniel tightened his grip on the bear and blurted: “I love him, mum.” before he repeated in a pained whisper- “I _love_ him. I love _him_. Oh _god.”_

“I know, honey.” She answered uselessly. What could she say? She couldn’t force her son to confess if he was not ready to but her heart shattered to see him so worn down by the affection he had for the now raven-haired, blue-eyed man that had left for Uni. “Maybe you should try talking to hi—“

“I can’t!” Dan interjected as he usually did. “He’s my best friend...I can’t lose him.”

She sighed, fingers still trailing through straighten locks.

“I know, Dan. I know.”

-

**_From: Dan_ **

**_i think i love you._ **

He deleted each letter slowly and rubbed the glaringly bright areas on Winnie. Phil had sewn them himself years ago and Dan couldn’t help but smile at the image of twelve-year old Phil’s plaster covered fingers pointing at the repairs excitedly because " _I'm not going to let you be sad, Dan!  Winnie is special to you so he's special to me, too!"_

**_To: Phil_ **

**_im going to send you winnie u spork he’ll help u with exams_ **

**_Sent: 12:41am, October 5_ **


	2. Sleight of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Lester likes to hide in plain sight. He's good at that but change is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back to this idea possibly. I could have taken it further but felt it was alright to publish as it was. <3 I really enjoyed writing this one.

_The things I would give to see this magic even when I'm wide awake_

_Magic like gold piles, wings, or that smile_

_-[2AM Dreamy Wonderland ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UufOYMzJ7go) (Also the [beta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbLl_7aR7g0) which is the version that came up when I shuffled. The first link is the final product.)_

-

There was a small coffee shop that was wedged unceremoniously between a book shop with a large glass window that for some reason always seemed desolate but miraculously hadn’t been closed down on one side and a cozy family owned grocery store on the other. If you were striding down the street without taking in your surroundings, you would miss the worn faded light wood door. Or perhaps if you _were_ taking in the scenery, your nose would twitch at the faint perfume of melted chocolate and earthy cinnamon and curiosity would bubble in your mind causing you to seek out the source of the delicious aromas. 

Perhaps you would follow it. Only to find yourself situated on the street over with a fuzzy head and a chill creeping up your spine, the weight of having done _something_ wrong making bile rise in your throat.

In those cases, the sparkling eyes of the barista would glitter as he would continue making whatever drink his guest at the time would request with a breathy chuckle.

After all… Phil Lester was adept at hiding in plain sight and he would like to keep it that way.

Not just anyone could waltz into his shop.

Blue eyes found the smudged ash of the jagged "S" shape above his door and thanked Eiwhaz for filtering his customers thoroughly.

-

“Phil!” The chipper voice of Louise followed the tingling of the bell above his door and he paused in wiping the table to flash a bright smile at his friend. “How’s my favorite witch?”

Phil merely tossed the damp towel at the side of her head and quipped half-heartedly, “Shhh!” as Louise shrieked. In the next instant, he had a face slicked with water slime and stale cream coating his tongue. He spluttered and as he rubbed his face on his short sleeved button down, his pointer and middle fingers crooked toward him.

Louise took a concerned step towards him before crossing her arms. “Philip Lester, you better not be using your persuasion on _me._ ”

“I’m not!” Phil giggled sheepishly before shaking the imperceptible tension from his shoulders. “But seriously, Lou. You need to be careful about what you announce. What if I had a customer?”

Phil felt the pang of guilt as he scolded her but he kept his abilities to himself for the most part but the harpy Halfling that was approaching him had known he wasn’t ordinary the day he set up shop next to her.

“Phil,” Louise sighed. His fringe ruffled slightly in the barely there breeze the action caused and he flipped it out of his eyes. “I know better, sweetie. I wouldn’t do it if…”

The gentle tinkling of another arrival had her closing her mouth and Phil waved at the boy stumbling through the door with an armful of two heavy textbooks and wires swinging haphazardly through the gaps of his hold. The dark tint underneath hooded tawny eyes accompanied by tufts of straight brunette locks seemed to emphasize the wrinkled black shirt the boy was sporting.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s late but I saw the light on and I just….” The boy didn’t pause as the words rushed out of him as he shifted from foot to foot. “I have a paper due soon and—“ Phil watched as his lips abruptly ceased their movement and a tongue darted to lick cracked lips. “Are you open?”

Phil could practically hear the silent plea of _Please say yes._ before he answered, “You’re in luck.”

The boy released a huge breath before he nodded and murmured, “Thank you.” and made his way to a table in the back corner. Both Phil and Louise watched the boy drop the textbooks carelessly on the surface before bending down to plug in his phone. Phil winced as the thick-spined top book slid off its perch and—

The door to his shop crashed against the wall with a sharp _crack!_ that echoed throughout the building. The boy jumped, phone falling from his grasp and Phil jolted upright, flexing his fingers to keep the warmth gathering there at bay.

“Holy _shit._ ” The student grumbled and Phil chuckled before going to shut the door, running his fingers along the smooth surface to make sure it wasn’t harmed before turning to Louise’s gaze and then the book that was now firmly situated on its partner and not toppling to the floor. He tilted his head in a silent question toward his friend.

She ignored the unasked inquiry.

“Still having problems with that jamb, huh?” She twirled the rose colored portion of her fair hair as she spoke.

One corner of his lip quirked up as he met her innocent façade before squeezing her shoulder in a silent show that he didn’t mind the display before humming an agreement before turning to his guest. “You alright?”

“I’m…fine.” The boy said slowly, hand still curled against his chest. “What the actual fuck is up with the wind?”

Phil shrugged lazily before he moved to take his place behind the counter. “Anything I can get you…?” He directed to the boy as he grabbed a large porcelain mug for Louise’s usual.

“The largest, sugariest, most caffeinated coffee, please.” Phil watched the boy swipe his phone from his seat and plop down, lifting the messenger bag slung around his torso with a groan before his fingers danced across the screen of his device. “I have to finish this assignment. By 9am.” He seemed preoccupied so Phil wiggled his fingers to allow the coffee pot to drift to the cup, left hand raised just in case.

“Sure. Can I get your name for it?” The reply was automatic and Phil’s fingers wrapped around the handle not even a second before the boy raised his head, eyebrows furrowed. He hissed silently as the coffee scalded his hand, before setting the container down, shaking his hand to rid it of the sting. 

“Really?” Incredulous pupils darted around the empty shop.

“It’s protocol.” Phil rolled his eyes good naturedly before he added coconut milk and some vanilla to Louise’s coffee manually. He grabbed a wooden stick, drawing sowilo in the froth and handing it over. “Here you go, _Louise_.”

“Thanks, _Phil_.” She stressed right back before she turned with a wave. “I’ll bring your mug back tomorrow!” As she left, Phil could make out the gossamer outlines of her nearly nonexistent wings.

“My name is Dan.” Dan replied distractedly, staring at Louise’s retreat before shaking his head and Phil barely caught the murmured: “I **_must_** be tired.”

-

Dan seemed to find his way to Phil’s shop more often than not.

Phil noticed as Dan would be hurrying along the street before his stride would slow and he would peer through the window for a bit, fingers drumming over his jeans before he would shake his head and make a mad dash to where ever he was going.

He would always show up when the sky was illuminated by struggling stars competing with the bright lights of the city and the droning of traffic, feet dragging and lips pulled down into a small frown.

This particular night Phil couldn’t help but notice the swelling around the boy’s eye with a flare of something _boiling_ curling tight against his abdomen. He wasn’t a stranger to anger but intensity had him pulling away and the spoon that had been scooping sugar into the cup clattered against the floor.

Dan paused in his course to his unofficial table and he heaved the books onto the counter space beside the register to pick up the utensil and hold it out to Phil.

“Be careful, you spoon.” The small smile was just big enough to show the dip where Dan’s dimple lie and Phil’s exhale stuttered to a halt before he nodded mutely.

Dan gathered his books once more but slid into a stool that pulled up beside the pick up area without warning. He folded his arms and laid his head on them, closing his eyes.

Phil nibbled his lip.

_I shouldn’t. I really shouldn’t…_

His fingers dragged through the essential oil smeared on his side of the bar and without his conscious consent, his fingers drew the sleep thorn smoothly and quickly. His heart thumped rapidly as his fingers swirled with tiny pricks of light and Dan’s eyelashes lifted for a moment before he was drug under.

_What have I done?_

Phil elbowed the cup he had pulled down for Dan as he jumped back. Shards of robin’s egg glass scattered and the coffee began winding a track towards his shoes but he only twisted his fingers in his hair and began a small chant of “No, _no_ , **_no_**.”

Dan didn’t stir and his breath came in even puffs, shoulders slumped.

He shouldn’t be using his abilities like this. He shouldn’t be forcing Dan to sleep especially if he had an important paper due and in a coffee shop no less…Even if it was probably safer than any other one in London. He glared at the sigil adorning the entrance that seemed to be neglecting it's duties because _fuck,_ Dan was messing with his mind and pulling him to do careless and reckless stunts.

_He's dangerous! Why wasn't he spun around? He shouldn't be here._

His mind cried frantically and the witch stumbled until he crashed his head into the cupboard overhead, hearing a clinking as something fell.

_He needed his rest._

Phil shook his head at the weak justification his mind spit at him, tangling his fingers tighter in the strands.

He _shouldn't_ be doing this.

He couldn’t be doing this.

He **_couldn’t ._**

And yet as Phil observed the sleeping boy, he felt the guilt ease as a small snore ripped through the shop. Phil’s grip fell away from yanking his abused scalp and twitched as he resolutely turned away from Dan to grab the broom to start cleaning his mess.

He had done enough damage for the night.

If he whispered words under his breath that had orange Margikarps drifting around the tables and incantations that word let Dan hear the words he desired from others as he worked, he wouldn't say a thing. If when the floor was clear and dry, he spotted the velvet rune bag on the floor...he wouldn't deny it. If he hesitated to pick up the single smooth stone, no one would know. And maybe, just maybe- if the rune he picked up was the sharp edges of Berkano...

well…

Phil Lester kept his cards up his sleeve and his lips sealed.

Only...he couldn't help but wonder what Dan would think.


	3. I Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn't in love. He keeps it casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT.  
> This piece takes place in 2012.  
> Your warnings for this are: internalized homophobia, denial, sexual encounters between Dan and other persons (mostly female). You have been warned.  
> I have no idea why this song brought this on but I think we need some heartbreak in our life.

_Want you to be the one and my only_

_I wanna be faithful but I can't keep m_ _y hands out the cookie jar_

_-[Cookie Jar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrjRj4uQQ1o)_

_-_

He shivers under her touch and bites his lip, feeling the tiny tug as he pulls a piece of dry skin away. The slight jolt of pain keeps him in the moment.

She really is beautiful… with her hair spread out over his pillow in unruly ebony waves and warm russet eyes glistening in the soft glow of his fairy lights. He can’t help but bury his face into the crook of her neck to scrape his teeth across her warm skin. She slides her hand through his hair-mussing the locks- and nips his ear playfully.

He’s rocking against her already- tight skinny jeans plastering impossibly tighter against his length. His breaths are heavy and tickle his cheeks as he nuzzles her jaw and presses his lips against hers firmly, exposing the need starting to rush through his veins.

“Dan,” She gasps before angling her face away. He noses, insistent, at the base of her throat and sprinkles gentle open mouthed kisses and kitten licks anywhere he can, humming lowly. “This…”

“…Is casual.” Dan finishes easily as he begins to move lower. “We are just blowing off some steam, Lilly. It’s fine.”

_He’s had several iterations of this conversation and the words don’t come any easier than the first time he uttered them as Cat had been dragging her hips agonizingly slow as his cock rubbed against her slick walls. His toes had been curling in desperation and a whine had ripped from his throat unbidden as she used his chest to ride him relentlessly, dark hair cascading over her shoulders._

_He remembers her nails had left red welts across his chest and the slope of her hips had sported crescent bruises afterwards._

_He also recalls Cat's giddiness as she tried to catch her breath. "Casual is fun." How she had giggled as he unrolled the condom off his still sensitive dick._

He feels Lilly squirm, fingers coming to curl around his jaw and yank his gaze to hers. “Dan.”

_“Dan.” This voice has a lilt that makes the tension flow out of his muscles but at the same time makes his heart tighten in a gentle vice. It lacks the steel Lilly’s tone carries and the pungent stench of the honey whiskey that had been passed around surrounds him. “Shhh.”_

_She is lovely with her swollen lips, chin glistening as her eyes dart to the door._

_As if anyone can hear over the music saturating the air, pounding into their skulls._

_He has a sick thought of what would it be like if Felix came in to see his girlfriend (friend? They were on a break- what was the proper term?) kneeling in front of his spread legs where his arousal presses wetly against his navel, smudged lipstick around its base._

_He whines again._

_“Shhh.” Marzia soothes, running her nails across his thigh. “You need to hush or we’ll both be in trouble.”_

“...not sure if this is a good idea.” Lilly’s uncertain words breaks through the haze surrounding his mind and he leans his head into her hand with a sigh.

Dan doesn’t know what the entirety of Lilly’s argument had been but he got the gist: She wasn’t feeling comfortable with the idea of them having a casual fuck. And if she wasn’t comfortable…he wasn’t going to insist. She had told him no and it was no- plain and simple.

Dan pushed away from his friend with a grunt as his erection pressed against his zip before Lilly sat up, reaching over for her discarded shirt. He slipped his hand under his pants mindlessly and adjusted himself so there was less direct pressure.

He shook at the touch before shaking his head to clear away the fog the smoldering in his belly had created.

It was silent and his heart started to flutter wildly as Lilly paused, dropping the fabric in her hand, before tugging him into her side, his head pillowed on her arm.

“You need to…”

_“Tell him.” Louise grabbed his cheeks firmly. “You need to tell Phil…”_

_“Tell him what, Lou?” Dan raked his fingers across his skin, trying to rid himself of the scratchiness of invisible dirt. “ ‘ I’m in love with you?’ “ He spat before he swiped the back of his hand across his eyes, knocking her right hand away._

_The sound of Louise’s sharp inhale had his teeth clenching in a twisted version of his smile. His dimple was visible but his eyes were shiny and tinged pink at the corners._

_“Are you?”_

_“I’m not gay!” Dan exploded and jumped from his seat, slamming his hand on the breakfast bar. His breath came in sharp pants. “I’m not! It was just sex! I’m not—I—“_

_Somewhere in his mind…he was thankful that Phil was out and about in town as the tears started to slide down his cheeks._

_As Louise enveloped him in a tight hug, Dan forced himself to not lean into the embrace. His shoulders shook with the force of the sobs he was trying to suppress and while the gentle notes of Lou's floral scent surrounded him in its comforting presence..._

_Another part of his mind wished that it was Phil's scent invading his space, his arms squeezing him, and his deep baritone murmuring in his ear._

Dan had buried his face against Lilly’s neck as his breath stuttered. His fingers flexed against her shoulder as he cried silently.

“I—“ He tried and his windpipe tightened painfully so he cleared his throat. “I—he—I…”

Lilly kissed his temple gently.

His friend really was beautiful.

But she wasn’t…

_“I hate you!” He grumbled with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as flour streaked his damp cheeks and rested in dark hair. His eyes were twinkling as he bit the tongue that was trying to poke out the side of his mouth._

Wasn’t…

_“Shit.” He cursed and Dan let out a tiny whimper as something cold and slick slithered across his inner thigh. “Shit, shit, shit. It’s everywhere.”_

_“I don’t care!” Dan tossed his head against the pillows and bucked his hip impatiently. “Please.”_

_“Okay, bear. Okay.” The reply was breathless and Dan felt him shift and fingers grazed his sensitive flesh. He let out a wordless plea, hips sliding against the damp sheets. He felt the pad of a finger press against his hole._

_It slipped out._

_His name._

He was in love with...

“Phil!” Lilly’s sharp cry made him freeze and suddenly, he was jerked into an upright position. His head spun at the sudden movement as his raven haired flatmate uttered a tiny, “Oh.”

Dan would do anything to never see that expression on Phil’s face ever again. He watched those blue eyes widen and fill with a curtain of tears as he fought to pull his lips into some semblance of a smile.

“Sorry. I should have knocked.”

Dan’s heart tore at the words and the way Phil’s grip on the doorknob trembled.

He didn’t know if the world would end this year but watching his Phil speaking so softly, it was almost a whisper: “I’m happy for you.” before turning away and rushing down the hall…

Dan watched his world implode.


	4. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan will give anything to get Phil back. He will also do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie.   
> The warnings for this chapter are: violence and kidnapping. It is also hinted at homicide towards the end but it's not graphic. If you can't handle descriptions of injuries, I suggest you skip this.   
> It is also freakin' 3:22AM so if there are any glaring mistakes- I apologize in advance. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! <3

_Keep makin' trouble_

_'Til you find what you love_

_I need a new partner in crime_

_And your shotgun_

_-[Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMxkSqz_MoA)_

_-_

There’s smoke curling around his face in slow, sensuous waves and for a moment- he considers flicking away the cancer stick. Dan takes another long drag, feeling the cool metal of the gun against his overheated, sticky skin of his back as he silently waits.

_Hopefully I won't need it. It'll draw too much attention._

He swipes his fingers through his fringe, ash falling across his cheeks. Dan grumbled at the sensation but didn’t make a move to scrub the tickling specks away.

They were inconsequential, just as his target was.

In the grand scheme of things, what was a little bit of dust on your skin, watering your eyes? Or better yet…

What was one life worth in the vast ocean of mortality that occupied this hunk of rock that humanity just so happened to exist on? Surely, there were other planets, other organisms that held superiority over the human race- more advance technology that could trace a signal through the spiraling 0’s and 1’s that made up the “greatest” invention to date, more agile in adapting to having their territory threatened, more…more…

A flash of Phil’s battered face flashed through his mind eye and Dan’s fist curled.

Just _more._

_-_

_“Don’t you have anything to say?”_

_This voice was low and purring as the camera circled Phil slowly. His hands were wrapped with thick rope but Dan's gaze caught the piece of clear plastic poking through the loops. His fingers twitched at his side as he fought to keep his chest rising and falling in an even and steady rhythm._

_Was it not enough to tie Phil up? The bastard had to zip tie him as well?_

_Dan s_ _queezed his knee as his mind registered the odd angles that Phil’s pointer and pinkie fingers were wretched in._

**_Don't react. Calm breaths. Keep your face neutral._ **

_It wasn't enough that he was zip tie and bound but they broke his fingers?  On **both** hands._

**_Don't reveal anything. Phil can handle it._ **

_There was pain radiating from where his nails were digging into his skin but it was dull as his eyes flicked over the red splotches on pale skin- some patches already a garish purple burst and others a raised crimson. His heart thudding against its prison as a hand lifted Phil’s gaze._

_His eyes were unfocused but still held the stubborn glint Dan had seem in much less dire circumstances and Phil jerked his head away, sinking teeth into the dried blood on his lips._

_“Yeah. Piss of—“_

_The first tears fell when Phil screamed._

_-_

_Focus._

Dan’s breathing was jittery as he forced himself out of the memory. He inhaled the poison laced air once more and held it before flicking the cigarette away carelessly as the door to the night club finally opened and a girl with brown curls and a short plaid skirt drug a familiar face with bright green hair out and pulled him close, attacking his lips.

His exhale was audible and he closed his eyes for a second, craning his neck to one side then the other.

Dan pushed himself off the walls, slowly rotating the hand not smudged with ash. The solid weight of the baseball bat soothed his nerves- even if his heart still raced frantically because each inaudible tick of his watch was a moment wasted.

He needed to get to Phil.

-

_“What would you give for him?”_

_Dan was on his feet now, pressing the headphones closer to his ears. He can’t rip out the wire…not in their flat. He wouldn’t let **him** get the satisfaction of those sounds of despair tainting the air that held Phil’s delirious laughs after a successful heist or the murmured adorations shared in the dim light of sleepy mornings._

_He flicked the mic down and wiped his cheeks._

_“Anything.”_

_-_

“Thank you.” Dan interrupted the make out session and the girl smiled at him easily as she pushed her partner towards him so she could get off the scratchy brick.

Jack stumbled a step before he regained his balance, hand going to his hip.

“Any time.” She responded and thundering clacks filled the alley as she fled.

Dan jumped back as he caught the faint silver shine of metal and hissed as pain ripped through his side.

_Fuck. Too late._

_I’m not used to doing this alone anymore._

That thought had him planting his feet, twisting his wrist to thrust the bat where he saw the faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath at the yelp of pain but grunted as the air whistled. He spun quickly so his back wasn't exposed and wasted no time swinging the bat towards Jack’s chest.

He smirked slightly as the impact vibrated up his arm but took a defensive step back, bringing his bludgeon to rest in his right palm.

“Gettin’ sloppy, aren’t ya, Howell?” Even through the slight wheeze, the sharp, sarcastic lilt was clear and the bat slapped against skin in a show of agitation. “Can’t handle tusslin’ without yer partner?”

Dan’s fingers tightened against his weapon before he let it hang at his side. “I was just thinking the same thing…when was the last time you completed a job without your _handler?”_

_-_

_“No!” Phil cried as he sank his teeth into the fingers curving around his jaw, over his lips. “Don’t. Touch. M—“_

_Dan’s patience snapped as a brief flash and a resounding crack echoed in his ears. He swiped the keyboard from his desk and faintly registered the shattering of the lens of the camera they used for their “Just British Vloggers” personas._

_Phil didn’t make a sound as crimson started to stream from his nose- across his split lip, his chin, and adding more to the smears of lifeblood across his once-white t-shirt._

_“He’s feisty.”_

_Dan’s was breathing heavily and he smashed his fist into the white surface of his desk._

_“I said—“_

_“Anything. Yeah. Yeah. I don’t want anything but…” As a pair of twinkling chocolate eyes came into view, Dan let out a genuine, animalistic growl. “For you to give up your operation.”_

_“Like hell he will!” Phil spat as he thrashed in the chair._

_“Stop that, you idiot. You're already hurt.” Dan snapped at his partner before addressing his captor. “Mark. I’m just so **zazzed** to see you.” He could feel the fire seething in his veins as the man saluted him with two fingers. _

_This asshole was toying with him._

_-_

Dan was slamming Jack against the ground, ignoring the pain in his knuckles as he landed another punch to his face. There was warm, wet stickiness covering his hand and his fingers were throbbing in protest but he forced them to wrap around the bat still within his reach.

“Wait! Wait!” Jack cried as he threw his arm up to shield his face.

_As if that would help._

Dan threw his head wildly from side to side as he lifted the heavy metal over his head.

"That's what I said to Mark. What do you think he said?"

-

_"I TRUSTED YOU!" Dan shouted as he heard Phil whimper and gasp desperately at the pain searing through his nerves._

_His chair had toppled over and Dan could do nothing but watch as blood started to spread across his love's t-shirt steadily. He stretched his fingers out to his monitor with a strangled cry as Phil brought his knees as close to his chest as he could. A desperate, high pitch note ripped through his throat as water slid down Phil's cheeks and his shoulders shook._

_The gun shot still reverberated in his ears._

_"You shouldn't have. What a stupid mistake." Mark sing-songed as he came into view and slammed his foot on Phil's side and laughed as he shrieked at the pressure._

_It didn't matter that Dan had thought he was clever. It didn't matter that the files, information, and blueprints he and Phil had gathered for their jobs were safe._

_It didn't matter that they still had their money._

_It didn't matter that Phil would be happy that he didn't let Mark wreck their hard work._

_None of it mattered._

_Dan couldn't feel the heat of the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks or the constriction of his chest or the slight dizziness that came from his refusal to take a breath. He could think of nothing but the man sprawled on the ground...all he could hear was that explosion...all he could feel was hot, boiling **rage.**_

_“I’m going to kill you.”_

_Dan had said he would give anything to get Phil back._

_It also meant that he would **do** anything._

_The statement wasn’t a threat…it was a promise._

  _-_

There was the sickening sounds of sodden squelching and solid thunks and ringing silence but still Dan did not stop swinging.

What was one life in the great cosmos? Or even two, three, or thirty?

-

_"I doubt you'll be able to find me before he's dead."_

_-_

Or his own?

He was inconsequential, a single soul in the blanket of eternity- he didn’t mean anything to universe, really. If Phil had taught him anything though- it was that he could make the most of his time in this plane and that you didn’t need to be important for the whole cycle of time…you just needed someone who thought the world of you.

Phil would never be insignificant because he was Dan’s world and there was only _one_ Phil Lester.

So what’s a couple of lives?

Dan snatched the folded pieces of papers from Jack’s jacket, smudging blood across his forehead as he wiped away sweat.

-

_"I'm coming, Philly. Just wait for me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Some pieces are cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.tumblr.com/


End file.
